Seduce and Destroy
by Lilu
Summary: Aurora Borealis has come to Hogwarts to spy on Severus Snape. She didn't think her job would be too difficult, but little did she know, she would fall for the man who may turn out to be a traitor...(not mary sue!) *CHAPTER 2 UP* R&R please!
1. Aurora Borealis

**SEDUCE AND DESTROY**   


* * *

_Chapter 1:_   
_~Aurora Borealis~_

  
  
  
  


Aurora felt a chill tickle her skin as she stepped onto the stony gray floors of the old dungeon room. The air was quite icy, despite the large blazing-red fire in the corner. The room, well hidden in the depths of the ancient castle, was completely empty except for a large forest green rug at the foot of the fire and an enormous velvet armchair, presently occupied by a man whose face was hidden behind the shadows of the windowless walls. Only the occasional crackle of the hot fire cut through the ever-thickening silence. 

Several minutes of silence slowly crept its way through the dungeon. Aurora was beginning to worry. She clutched her wand tightly in her long white fingers, her eyes wide and alert, staring into the darkness. The silence persisted. _Is this some kind of test?_ she wondered, gripping her wand even tighter, ready to call out a curse or hex at any trace of movement. 

Suddenly, like the crack of a whip, a voice sounded from the darkened armchair. 

"Aurora Borealis," said the strong, familiar voice. 

Restoring her composure -_Why do I always overreact in these situations?_ she scolded herself - she took a deep, silent breath and said evenly, "Good evening, sir." 

"You know why I have sent for you." He wasn't asking her. He was telling her. 

Anticipation sparkled in Aurora's large, black eyes. "No sir. I was not informed." 

"Ah, excellent," he smirked, "The messengers have well-fulfilled their duties. They will be rewarded." 

He watched her silently. Aurora strained to see his face, but could not. She felt the urge to speak; there was so much she wanted to say. One particular question kept pounding in her head -_What could be of such dire importance and require the work of a**single**individual?_

"Severus Snape," he hissed, answering her as though he had read her mind. 

With the clap of thunder and a loud howl, the door behind her flew open and an icy wind blew through the threshold. Instinctively, Aurora gripped her wand and pointed it into the dark hall. No one was there. 

"My, my. What odd weather for July," the dark figure chuckled. As Aurora turned around to face him once again, he continued his explanation. 

"His loyalties, I believe, may not lie where we perceive them to. After the incident with the Potter boy this past June..." 

Aurora's eyes widened in recollection of the events. She had only been back in Britain for a year, but quickly climbed her way back up into the inner circle. As a member of this elite group, Aurora was privileged with the kind knowledge that most wizards in her line of work were not. She was always one of the first to be informed of such happenings as the events in June, especially when they pertained to Harry Potter. 

"...Snape has become a great concern of mine. I have doubts that his loyalties lie with us. If they do not, his presence at Hogwarts yields a grave danger to our side." 

Aurora nodded in concerned agreement. 

"If my suspicions hold true, Severus Snape must be terminated. However, as he may be vital to our future prosperity, I have decided to send a spy to Hogwarts. You, Miss Borealis, will be that spy." 

Aurora's eyes widened in surprise. _What? Why me?_she desperately wanted to ask, but knew better than to question her superior. 

Instead she inquired, "How can I be sure Dumbledore will trust me?" 

"Ah, he is a man who has put much faith in those far less worthy than yourself. You are a former Hogwarts student, am I correct?" 

"Yes. But I have been away for many years." 

"It is enough that you were once under his tutelage. He will trust you, I am certain of it." 

_Well if he's so sure, then I suppose..._

"I will do my best to ascertain that Snape's loyalties lie..." she paused, almost waiting for his approval, "...within the proper alliance." 

"I am most confident you will..."   
  
  
  


~*~ 

Ever since the meeting in the dungeon, Aurora's mind was filled with confused thoughts and questions. _Who is this Severus Snape? And why does his name sound so familiar?_she wondered. Her every moment was occupied with thoughts of her mission and thoughts of Snape. _Why is this man's loyalty so vital to our survival? What makes him so worthy of this espionage?_

Once in a while, she even doubted if she was fit for the task. _What in Merlin's name would he choose me for?_her inner-voice would scream. _I can't teach!_

But she drove away her negative thoughts and replaced them with more optimistic ones. _Clearly, I was the best suited for the job,_ she reassured herself. _The man does know what he's doing, otherwise he wouldn't be where he is today._ Whenever Aurora was feeling a bit insecure or fearful, she would recite in her head comforting words of self-approval. 

~*~ 

Almost immediately after she was assigned the job, Aurora sent Dumbledore an owl from her new room at Hogsmeade Inn. She wrote the message about ten times in ten different ways before she decided it was up to par. This is what she finally sent: 

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_How have you been? It has been quite some time since I have last seen you. After spending 4 years working in Italy, I have decided to move on to a new career, to try something different with my life. (I'm sure you will recall from my years at Hogwarts how easily I get bored with one occupation!) This is the reason I am contacting you. I have taken a serious interest in teaching and I would truly appreciate meeting with you to discuss a possible position for me at Hogwarts. I know this may be a little short-notice, therefore I understand completely if you cannot offer me a job. I realize you are a busy man, and even if we do not meet to discuss practical matters, I would truly enjoy a short rendezvous with you over a cup of tea. One of the things I have missed the most since leaving Hogwarts is the opportunity to engage with you in what always ends up being a very exciting conversation. I will be staying at the Hogsneade Inn until the end of the month. I will be awaiting your reply. Good day!_

_~ Aurora Borealis_

One sunny August morning, Aurora was awoken from her sleep when an old gray owl swooped into her window and dropped something on top of her head. Aurora grabbed the envelope and began cursing wildly at the owl for waking her up so rudely before she realized what she was holding in her hands. Her dark eyes widened in anticipation. It was a small yellowish envelope with her name scrawled on it in emerald green ink. She turned it over only to see (and at this her heart leapt) the fresh red wax of the Hogwarts seal. She opened it quickly and much to her content, it was a letter from Dumbledore: 

_Dear Miss Borealis,_

_I am fine and well and hopefully, I can say the same for you. I would most certainly be honored to meet with you. Likewise, your conversation has been much missed. If the time is agreeable, I will be expecting your company in my office for tea this afternoon at 3 o'clock. I hope to see you then._

_AlbusDumbledore_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Aurora looked toward her windowsill, hoping the owl would still be there. Thankfully it was. She pulled out a piece of parchment, quickly scribbled her confirmation and handed it to the owl. It shook its head stubbornly and pushed the envelope away with its wing. Aurora wondered for a moment why the owl wouldn't take her letter. "Oh!" she cried, remembering the profanities she had yelled at it earlier, "I'm so sorry!" 

Accepting her apology, the owl flew forward and swiped the letter out of her hands. She watched as it flew away into the sky towards Hogwarts. When the owl became only a gray speck in the sky, Aurora hopped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom for one of Hogsmeade Inn's famous Bouncy Bubbly Baths. Aurora spent the rest of the morning preparing herself mentally for her meeting with Dumbledore later that afternoon. 

At quarter to three, Aurora headed out of Hogsmeade Inn toward her former school. She was feeling a bit lazy and found herself wishing she could just apparate. _But no one can disapparate or apparate in Hogwarts!_she laughed to herself, remembering how interesting she thought that little piece of information was. Hogwarts: A History. She probably read that book about a hundred times. 

After her quick little stroll down memory lane, Aurora was jerked back into reality at the ever-nearing sight of Hogwarts ahead. She began to feel anxiety building up within her. Her self-confidence was starting to flail. This was definitely a most excellent time to boost what little self-esteem she had left. _I know what I am doing,_she told herself. _I am in control._

Before she had realized it, she had reached the large wooden doors of the main entrance. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she spoke into the doors, as if addressing the school by its given name. 

A couple of large ugly trolls stood as guards near the entrance. Despite her height (she was quite tall for a woman), Aurora felt microscopic next to them. It reminded her very much of her first night at Hogwarts. She remembered standing calmly outside the castle, among the crowd of the other fidgety first years, showing no signs of the panic that was prodding her insides. Oh, how much she wanted to turn and run away back home to her mother. She felt the same way now. But this time the circumstances were very different. She was an adult and was there on her own terms; she had a job to do. Aurora took a long, deep breath and reached for the handle, reciting calming words in her head. _I am exceptional, I am unrivalled, I am the supreme..._

But before she could turn the knob, the doors swung open, revealing the tall, thin, great wizard that was Dumbledore. "Ah!" he exclaimed cheerily, "What a pleasant surprise, Miss Borealis. Come in, come in!" His blue eyes twinkled with the exact same spirited sparkle that she saw on Graduation Night eleven years before. 

As she stepped through the doors and stared up at the immense staircase, Aurora felt an exhilarating rush, like she was being pulled back in time. She felt like a little girl again. To her, the school was fascinating, beautiful, captivating, enchanting. A tremendous amount of energy radiated from the walls. It was simply glorious. 

Hogwarts had not changed one little bit. 

* * *


	2. Severus Snape

**SEDUCE AND DESTROY**

* * *

  
_Chapter 2:_   
_~Severus Snape~_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Over 150 years old, yet his eyes still retain their youthful charm,_thought Aurora in half-disbelief as followed Dumbledore through the winding halls of the school. He was rambling cheerily about how much had gone on since Aurora graduated; he spoke of Duelling Clubs, Quidditch matches, Yule Balls and the Triwizard Tournament, enough to make Aurora quite dizzy. Several minutes into their promenade, the two wizards stopped abruptly in front of a large and hideous-looking stone gargoyle. 

"Babbling Butterscotch Bubblegum!" Dumbledore exclaimed and the gargoyle hopped aside, just as the wall behind it split in two. They stepped onto the moving spiral staircase. "The tea is waiting patiently for us inside," he said as they reached his office door, which opened immediately once it recognised its master. 

Aurora glanced around in awe as she stepped into Dumbledore's round eccentric office. Despite a few new odd trinkets here and there, it, much like the rest of Hogwarts, had not changed since she was a student - a good, long eleven years ago. Aurora smiled a genuinely happy smile. She was glad to be back; for the moment, she had forgotten the unfortunate circumstances that had brought her here. 

She caught sight of a beautiful bright red and gold bird and smiled. "Hullo Fawkes!" she greeted the phoenix. It squawked affably as Aurora pet its brilliant crimson feathers. 

Dumbledore gestured toward the small circular table at the left end of his office. "Let's get business matters out of the way first. Have a seat." Aurora sat down obligingly. At this, the flowered teapot perked up from its nap and poured her and Dumbledore some tea. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, and she smiled back. "I regret to inform you that, as of the moment, there are no full-time teaching positions available at Hogwarts." 

Aurora's face fell, but Dumbledore smiled somewhat childishly, as though was about to reveal a big secret. "Nevertheless," he continued and Aurora sighed hopefully, "due of the fact that you are well qualified, and that I have much faith in you, I am willing to offer you the position of Teacher's Aid." Aurora opened her mouth to thank him, but before she could speak, Dumbledore went on. "I have thought about this for quite some time - Hogwarts has not employed a teacher's aid for many years now - and I have decided, if you accept the position…" 

"Oh I accept!" Aurora interrupted happily. 

Dumbledore smiled at her and continued. "I have decided to divide you among three teachers, one each term, the order of which is at your discretion." 

"Thank you very much, Headmaster. Your generosity is unsurpassed." 

"Ah! Now, now, Miss Borealis, you are only flattering yourself with these words. If you were not as intelligent and qualified as you are, I certainly would have not made the exception." 

Aurora blushed a deep pink that stood out fiercely against her pale, milky-white skin. The situation was quite awkward for her, as it was on rare occasion that Aurora would allow herself to blush. She had always made a point not to show her emotions, regarding it, almost, as a sign of weakness. Emotions were her Achilles heel and she believed, especially in her line of work, that revealing them to anyone would be a fatal mistake. 

Very few people had the power and presence to uncover Aurora's concealed self. They were the exception to the rule, and Dumbledore, being the powerful and respected wizard that he is, was one of them. "Oh - er - thank you," she stuttered, looking down and fiddling with her silver teaspoon. _You can be such a dolt sometimes! _she criticised herself. _It's just a silly compliment!_

Aurora looked up from her teacup and gave him a small smile. "What courses will I be assisting in?" she asked. 

Dumbledore smiled back and answered, "Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, one per term, in any order you please." 

"My favourite subjects in school!" she exclaimed. Dumbledore gave her a warm nod. "Well, I suppose I will start first term with…" She paused. Aurora already knew from her sources that Severus Snape was the Potions Master at Hogwarts, and therefore Potions was definitely going to be her choice for first term. Not wanting to come off as anxious, or raise any suspicion, Aurora pretended she was actually thinking about what to choose. Finally, after a few moments of feigned thought, Aurora pronounced, "Potions. I will start first term with Potions, then Defense Against the Dark Arts and then Transfiguration…or should I start with Transfiguration…no, no…Potions it will be." 

"Very well then. I will inform Severus -" Aurora arranged her face into a puzzled expression. "- Ah yes…" He raised his eyebrows, realising Aurora did not know the teachers. "Our Potions Master here at Hogwarts is Professor Severus Snape. You will meet him, and the rest of the staff, at our annual start-of-term staff meeting on August 31st. In the mean time, I will instruct the house-elves to arrange an office and chambers for you. You are not expected here before the morning of the 31st." 

"Of course," she replied. 

Dumbledore perked up in his chair, his clear blue eyes sparkling. "Well now that's done with, how have you been for the past eleven years?" Aurora and Dumbledore cheerfully chatted away the rest of the afternoon, catching up on all the years they had missed. It was good to be back...   
  
  


~*~ 

  
  
  
  
  


August 31st - Five o'clock a.m. 

"OH NO! I'M LATE!" 

Aurora jumped out of the bed in her small London apartment and ran quickly toward her bathroom to start up her daily routine. _Brush teeth...wash face...moisturiser...comb hair..._

"AHHHA!" Aurora stopped dead in her tracks and stared out the window. It was pitch black. "What time is it?" she wondered aloud. 

"Five o'clock in the morning, dearie," the old granny clock on the dresser yawned, "Get back to bed. You've got yourself four more hours of sleep…" 

"Oh!" Aurora gasped sheepishly. 

"Off you go now! You've got a big day ahead. You don't want bags under those big beautiful eyes of yours, now do you? Don't you worry, dearie, I'll wake you up when it's time." 

"Alright then. Good night," Aurora sighed, plopped down into bed and fell fast asleep.   
  


Four hours later… 

"WAAAAAAKE! UUUUUUP!" the granny clock yelled as loud as it could, hopping about on the dresser and ringing her bells. 

Aurora sprang up out of bed in shock. "In the name of the almighty Merlin!" She was breathing heavily, her hand on her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" 

The granny clock answered calmly, in her usual old sweet tone. "It's time now, dearie, up and at 'em. Get your pretty little self ready for your big day at Hogwarts!" 

Aurora groaned and sat up, her bare white feet dangling off the side of her bed. Suddenly realising something, she smiled, turned to the granny clock and said, "That's exactly what you told me eleven years ago, on my first day of school." 

The granny clock nodded - well sort of, more like bent herself forward - and said, "Well hop to it! You don't want to be late!" Aurora smiled at her old friend, sprung out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. 

As she was going through her usual routine, apprehensive thoughts of day and school year ahead flooded her mind. _I don't know if I can do this... Teach students and spy on Snape? One or the other, damn it! I can't do both!_ She was really starting to panic when she reminded herself that she should think positively. For the rest of the morning, whenever she felt the slightest bit of trepidation, Aurora would ease her mind by reciting words of self-praise. 

After finishing the first three-quarters of her routine - _brush teeth, wash face, moisturiser_- Aurora picked up the comb and began brushing her thick shoulder length hair. It was a lustrous black, with a tinge of red that visible only in the light. Her hair was gorgeous, by far one of her most beautiful features. She brushed away at her thick mane, exuding small yelps of pain every-so-often when she came across a nasty tangle. 

Finally, after a ten-minute struggle with her hair, Aurora re-entered her bedroom and stood in front her large mirror. She put on her favourite black dress and turned around in front the mirror a few times, checking out her figure. She was a thin woman, but at the same time, had very prominent womanly curves. 

Her dress, long-sleeved and v-necked, was very flattering indeed. It clung to all the proper places and teasingly showed just the right amount of skin. Under her knee-length dress, Aurora was wearing a pair of odd-looking, yet simultaneously seductive, crimson fishnet stockings that perfectly matched the colour of her lips. She stared at herself absentmindedly for a few minutes; at the moment, her mind was focused on her plan of espionage rather than her appearance. 

Aurora wasn't considered a particularly beautiful woman. Mind you, she was still very pretty. She had a strange, yet appealing face. Her looks were reminiscent of the Muggle fairy-tale princess, Snow White, but were far more sinister. In Aurora's visage, Snow White's characteristic innocence was absent, replaced by the severity that shaped her high cheekbones, full crimson-painted lips and large sparkling black eyes. By any means, Aurora was not the friendliest looking person one could come across. More often than not, young children she passed on the street would shudder at a single glance from her. She didn't intentionally try to scare them; she couldn't help the way she looked. 

When it was time to go, Aurora tied up her shiny black calf-length boots and threw a long crimson cloak over her shoulders. She packed away the last of her things, including her granny clock, locked up her trunk and bewitched it to make it feather-light. "Goodbye house," she said, "I'll see you at Christmas." 

At that statement, her stomach did a little flip flop. Aurora began to feel very nervous again. _You must clear your mind...You don't want to apparate into Hungary instead of Hogsmeade,_ she reminded herself, then grabbed the trunk handle tightly and disapparated from her London apartment. 

A few seconds later, Aurora, much to her relief, found herself not in Hungary, but at the entrance to small wizarding village of Hogsmeade. Nearby, a carriage, pulled by invisible horses, was waiting for her. Once she loaded her trunk, Aurora opened the carriage door. _This time, thank Merlin, I don't have to walk,_she thought as she climbed inside. Much to her surprise, there was already someone in it. 

Caught off guard, she said awkwardly, "Er - Hullo - Aurora Borealis, Teacher's Aid." 

She closed the door and at that, the carriage gave a sudden jolt and began moving its way up towards the school. A soft, silky, masculine voice sliced through the clip-clop sound of the invisible horses, and said, "Severus Snape, Potions Master." 

She eyed him up and down - his black satiny robes, long greasy black hair, hooked nose, white skin and deep black eyes - and realised, right away, the reason she had recognised his name before. _Ah! Severus Snape, _she thought, _the notorious nemesis of the famous Marauders..._How could she have forgotten? Her first year at Hogwarts was his last. At the sight of him, memories of her and her girlfriends gossiping about the latest prank the Marauders or Snape had managed to pull on each other came rushing back into her mind. _They **were **quite entertaining..._she laughed to herself. 

Noticing Snape's slight annoyance with the situation, Aurora's red lips parted into a small smile. "So," she spoke slowly, "we will be teaching Potions together first term." 

Snape's abysmal eyes flickered as his expression transformed into a nasty sneer. "Yes," he replied coldly - meanwhile ranting on in his head about how he is **more **than capable of teaching Potions on his own - "I believe so." 

For the rest of the trip, Aurora and Snape sat in silence. Finally, when they reached the main entrance to Hogwarts and the carriage stopped, Aurora hopped out and took a deep breath of the fresh provincial summer air. Snape followed her, stepping slowly and carefully out of the carriage, and as she headed toward her trunk, his deep captivating voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "Miss Borealis," he addressed her. 

"Yes?" she turned around and asked in a drawn out drawl that was not her own. 

"You need not collect your baggage. The Headmaster has arranged for its retrieval by the house-elves. They will escort it to your chambers." 

She smiled, with a hint of sparkle in her cool black eyes. "Thank you very much," she paused, "Professor." 

Now that she was standing up in full figure, Snape couldn't help noticing how perfectly her tight black dress fit her curvaceous body. A hint of a smile played on his lips. _She is most definitely appealing,_he thought, then frowned and told himself off for thinking such inappropriate thoughts about a colleague. 

Aurora noticed him looking at her and grinned wickedly, malice sparkling in her eyes. Snape's smile dropped and he contorted his face into what he hoped was a look of sheer disgust (and it was...the man was quite skilled at making himself look nasty). 

Then he remarked shortly, "We will be meeting in the Great Hall," as if he were doing her a huge favour by offering her this particular piece of information. 

Aurora eyed him quizzically as he turned sharply and strode off through the large main doors of Hogwarts Castle like a bat, his long black robes billowing behind him. 

Aurora laughed softly to herself and followed him inside the castle. 

_ Plan A -Seduce and destroy..._   
  
  


* * *

**A/N: ** I hope you like it... I'll try to put up Chapter 3 a little sooner then I put up Chapter 2...I'll try my very best...but I have been excruciatingly busy!!! 

One thing I would really like to say is PLEASE REVIEW!! I am writing this mostly because I enjoy it, but I would really appreciate your reviews. I just want to know that people are reading my story, it really motivates me to write better and faster, really! Thank you to those who have already reviewed my story. They are much appreciated. 

Well that's all! Enjoy the chapter and I will see you soon!   
  
  



End file.
